The present disclosure relates to navigation through displayed computer files and more specifically to adaptive scrolling through a displayed file.
User navigation through a displayed computer file is increasingly being carried out through the manipulation, by a user, of a cursor on a display screen, the cursor controlled by a pointing device that detects two-dimensional motion. Such pointing devices can include, but are not limited to computer mice, touchpads and touch-sensitive screens.
Many pointing devices include a scrolling function that enables a user to move the cursor up and down on the display screen. Scrolling functions can be controlled by actions such as moving the pointing device across a surface, moving a scrolling wheel on the pointing device, pointing and dragging a navigation bar on the side of a file and making a swiping gesture on a touch-sensitive screen. Speed controls of the cursor may be implemented by the speed at which the user moves the pointing device or carries out a scrolling action. Displayed files can include, but are not limited to, computer program/code files, text files, mathematical formulae and image slideshows.